


Arkham Asylum: A Stitched-Up Family

by FuriousRoman



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a child is taken into the Asylum for murdering his parents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Batman fic, I made this story a while ago, and only Part 1 is on my tumblr, so I decided to continue it on here. I hope you enjoy!

“I heard that we are to be expecting a new inmate.” Jonathan Crane spoke in a raspy voice as he moved his knight, taking a white bishop of Edward Nygmas.  
“Oh goodie!” The Joker exclaimed in delight from overhearing the conversation. “Fresh Meat! Tell me, did Bats get to this one too?”  
Crane rolled his eyes and said in a pointed voice, “No, from some very reliable, although frightened, source, he is still a child, four years old.” Harley and Ivy’s heads went up at this. “A child? Why’s a child coming here for?” Harley asked as she lay herself upside down on the couch, feet tucked over the head of the green couch in the rec room, her pigtails lightly touching the bottom of the floor. Ivy sat next to her, shaking her head sadly. “Poor child”, Pamela murmured, “What must his parents think?” Two Face nodded, flipping a shiny, misshaped penny.  
“That’s the thing, I overheard some of the guards talking.” Crane had everyones attention in the room, “I heard he killed his parents.” The room went silent, television off, and the chess set left alone.  
___________________________________________________________

Dr. Young walked with a small child and two guards to the holding cells, “I just don’t understand how a child this young is being admitted into a place like this!” The child kept looking back to the prison guards that guarded the door back into a small room that held all the items taken from the inmates and given back when the inmate was considered ‘sane’.  
“We told you Dr. Young, the boy has killed two people, doesn’t speak and displays psychotic and sociopathic tendencies.” They looked at the boy as though he were a monster, trying to see what had gone wrong with him.  
“Well, we will try to make him better here at Arkham.” Young stated as they stopped in front of one of the empty cells, letting the guard open the door. “Try to cope with this okay, Jack?” The small, thin child walked into the cell, dark eyes blank as though they found nothing of interest to look at, his black hair was short and soft, almost covering his eyes. He nodded slightly and Young sighed. “We’ll work on words with you later.” After locking the door, the guards and Dr. Young left, leaving the child in a cell in the middle of the night, not knowing where he was.  
The small boy looked across from his cell to the one across from his own and saw a pair of eyes gazing at him. The boy saw him and smiled, speaking for the first time after the death of his parents died, “Story?” His small voice echoed lightly in the cell block.

Jervis smiled back, nodding and in response spoke back, “Beware the Jabberwock, my son. Beware the jaws that bite and the claws that catch, beware my son, the jubjub bird and shun the frumious bandersnatch.” The boy climbed into the cells low put bed, and laid his head upon the pillow, clutching the small bit of cloth that could barely called a blanket.  
“He took his vorpal blade in hand,” Jervis moved his hands as though he were lifting up the sword in his own hands and continued, “Long time the manxome foe he sought, So rested he by the tumtum tree, and stood awhile in thought.” The boys eyelids grew heavier, thinking of a tall tree, and a man with a sword.  
“And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came.” Jervis’s voice grew smaller as the boy slowly fell asleep, still interested in the story being told. “One, two! One, two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!” The boy rustled at the noise grew but settled as Jervis’s soft voice continued, “He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. “And, has thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!’ He chortled in his joy.” The boy dreamed of a man wrapping his arms around him telling him funny words that made no sense, but they made him happy anyway.


	2. Breakfast- Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry this update is short, my hand was burned and its hard to type so imma just make this update small and hopefully the next updates will be larger.

The child woke the following day, the lights turning on above him.  
"Where's the boys cell?" A harsh voice came crashing through the cells. The voice moved toward the child but stopped before it came to the cell of Jack. Jack hid under his blankets, like when his parents had fought before.  
The man who was talking soon left, all the doors had been opened for breakfast, and a short man walked into Jack's cell. 

"We're late...we're late for a very important date..." the sing song voice cooed out as the small boy slowly removed his blanket. He smiled at the man who had told him a story that night and had decided that he liked him. He grabbed the hand that Jervis offered him and they slowly made their way through the empty cell block to the cafeteria. 

Upon entering the door the Hatter lifted the boy upon his shoulders and took him to the Breakfast line. Jervis walked through the line, grabbing two's of things he thought looked good. Toast, with butter, oatmeal, milk and some plain yogurt with a few strawberries atop it. He carried the child and food tray to the table which held Nygma, Crane and Ivy. 

"I still think it's impossible for a child that young to have been put in here.," Pamela stated, looking up at the child who was munching on the toast that Jervis had handed up to him. 

"Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast!" Hatter replied, taking a large bite out of his own toast. Nygma rolled his eyes, "So kid....Riddle me this: why are you here?"

The child shrugged, reaching out for the milk carton, which the Hatter handed over, careful not to spill it into his oatmeal that he held in his other hand. 

Crane watched the child, keeping track of his movements, when he flinched, how much he ate and of what. "Does he talk?" His voice rasped out, a little dry from the toast he had finished off before the two had sat down. 

"Look after the senses and the sounds will look after themselves." Hatter responded, the child nodding to his words although he barely understood them.

Ivy put her head in her hand, "Can't you speak proper English Jervis?" Jervis sighed, then looked at Ivy cooly, anger in his eyes, "The child will speak when the child wishes it." he then went back to his meal and helping the child eat the oatmeal with a crazed smile, while still atop his shoulders. Ivy was taken aback by his momentary sanity. 

Then she looked at Nygma as he finished his yogurt, "Have you heard anything about the child yet Nygma?" The man shook his head slowly, "Only a little, but other than his age, where he lived and what happened to his mother are the only two things I found out." 

"His mother was tripped down the stairs, her neck broken. They say Jack had killed her because of some child video cameras they use for nannies was still rolling when it happened and he walked away as though it were nothing....this was months ago, they figured that since he was a child he really didn't know what was going on, but he was put on a watch anyway."

Everyone at the table finished their food, Jack of course, was the last one done. It was time to go back to their cells and wait for their therapy sessions. 


End file.
